Care too much
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse/Shelby... title says it all!
1. Prolog

_Title_: Care too much.  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Shelby/Jesse again ^^  
_Rating_: M  
_Spoilers_: none

_Notes_: Criss said in my stories everything happens too fast ^^ I'll try my best to slow it down a little !

**Care too much.**

She was never going to be his. He knew that, but he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

The whole situation was totally inappropriate. She was his teacher and he should respect her as that.

In fact, he did respect her as a teacher, although many people might disagree with that, considering how many sexual dreams he had already had about her. But for him, these dreams didn't take away his respect for her. He might have thought about having sex with her, but only because she's a teacher it's disrespectful ?

He refused to see it that way.

He always looked up to her, admired her for both her voice and her acting skills. He cared about her in a way, he knew he shouldn't, but how could he change that ? He knew her too well, to give a shit about her. He spend way too much time with her, to only see her as a teacher.

But he also knew, sex dreams about a teacher weren't supposed to come true, even though he didn't quite know how she would react if he ever told her about it. He was pretty sure she would reject him. She didn't want to coach any glee club, she wanted perfection, which included being totally professional in every way.

Knowing that he would only ever have his dreams and nothing more, made him a little sad, but he would stick with that, as to not hurt her. She would lose her job if anything ever happened between the two of them and her reputation would be ruined. This was his only concern, while that whole Student-Teacher-Relationships-are-totally-inappropriate aspect didn't bother him at all.

.x

_He's your student for Christ's sake, stop thinking this !_

_Stop looking at his ass damn it !_

_Nooo, you can't touch him !_

_Calm down, he's gonna finish the song soon !_

_No, you can't masturbate, while watching the video of Regionals !_

_No, you wont put a camera his dressing room !_

_Stop giving him all the solos, you know his voice makes you come !_

Her days consisted of these warnings from the little voice in the back of her head, that always kept her from doing inappropriate things like … well … masturbating to 'Bohemian Rhapsody', or so.

Although at night that voice was really quiet, maybe tired from screaming all day, so Shelby put the DVD of Regionals in and made herself come. It had become a ritual, since Jesse was totally untouchable for her and the pictures of other wins wouldn't do anymore.

Thinking about it, she knew even her current actions were inappropriate, but it she didn't do anything about it, she might end up in jail for actually acting out her fantasies with Jesse himself. She knew, these thoughts made her a bad person, if it wasn't because of the law it sure was because of Rachel. No mother should ever fuck the ex-boyfriend of her daughter (as if masturbating to a video of him was any better). But she knew she had done worse to her daughter and many people knew she sometimes bent the law, so the only thing that really kept her from jumping him anytime she wanted to (and she wanted that way too often), was him. He was young, handsome and would sure as hell make a great Star. She didn't want to ruin that for him. Despite the fact that she didn't really think he would want to sleep with her, she also knew it would ruin his reputation and hurting him in any way, was the total opposite of what she wanted.

TBC

A/N: There will be more to this !

Criss: If you read this (and I sure hope you do ^^), I hope this will be a little more detailed and not so fast^^. Thx for your reviews ! I'm trying my best ^^

Everyone: REVIEW PLS ^^


	2. Jesse's dream

A/N: Ok, I feel the need to say this now ! If you don't want to open your head to Shelby/Jesse, please don't read. I don't like Will/Emma and therefor I never read stories about them. Even if I tried I wouldn't like these stories (no offense). I fully understand that Shelby/Jesse isn't very common and not very possible, but I think there's a little spark between them. I know there are people who like to read into different pairings and they are welcome too. I just think if someone doesn't like a pairing and doesn't want to like a pairing, they can't be objective about a story !

I like critics, but they should be objective ! Sorry for this long, and maybe a little weird note, but I felt a little weird about that last review, I don't really think it was very objective, if you think otherwise please correct me !

BTW, I think I write so fast because I really think like that. My thoughts are that fast and they don't revolve around something soo long. I'm 17 and I love writing inappropriate things, because I think inappropriate things. Jelby just got to me, because it's inappropriate in many ways.

I'm sorry, please remind me, if I should write something more detailed. I'm trying !

I still need a beta btw.^^

Now, let's start, shall we !

.x

Seeing her every day made it nearly impossible for him to get her out of his head. Coming home from school after rehearsals, which normally meant very late at night, he immediately went to his room, closing the door after him, not wanting anyone to hear him. Then he lay down on his bed and started dreaming about her.

The picture of her was still fresh in his head, helping him remember what she wore that day. He imagined undressing her in the middle of the auditorium one day.

The bright spotlight was on and gave her an angel-like glow.

Not that she ever seemed like an angel to him, but he kinda liked the idea, that there could be a soft, emotional side of her. Sometimes he even got to see this side, but not for long. She had put up a wall around her, keeping most emotions from showing through. That wall was always there and seemed to be the biggest barrier between them. He never thought about, how to destroy this wall, he was a little too occupied with imagining the things happening after that wall was gone.

In his dreams he could actually feel her hands running over his body. It sometimes made him wonder, how it felt in reality, but that thought was quickly pushed aside, considering the fact that his brain was currently really occupied with this dream about her.

Kissing down her neck felt good, it made him forget about any rational thoughts he had before. He remembered the perfume she wore that day, he had clearly smelled it while standing close to her some time at rehearsals. Vanilla with a touch of Mango. It suited her perfectly and made his head cloud with even more images of her.

Kissing down to one of her breasts, he stopped thinking at all, being overwhelmed by the sensation of her hands suddenly opening his belt and pulling down his jeans. They found their way into his boxers, closing nicely around his cock. He kissed her eagerly, pulling at her skirt. He couldn't even remember when she had taken her shirt off, or when his shirt had disappeared.

Her hands around his cock made him a little tipsy, so he had no success in getting her out of that skirt. She helped him get it off, but one of her hands still rested in his boxers, running up and down his hard on. He would need her to stop this, or he would come way too fast. Dream being dream, he only needed to think that and her hand disappeared, now tugging at his boxers.

In her eyes he could see the need he felt for her. While he was already undressed at that point, she was still wearing her bra and her panties. He tried to concentrate, on her looks for a moment, trying to capture an image of her half naked in the auditorium, but dreams aren't meant to be that detailed. He didn't get a clear view on anything except her eyes. While staring directly into them, he opened her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her panties followed immediately, leaving her just as naked as himself.

"Jesse, We're home !", he heard his mother cry, slowly waking up from his dream. He cursed silently, as to not making anyone suspicions. His dream would have to wait.

"Jesse, we brought Chinese takeout ! Are you coming down here ?"

"Sure Mom, I'll be right there!"

With that, he went down to his parents, pushing the images of her aside.

He knew his dreams only ever got to this point, never further. They were still sex dreams, but the most important part never really happened. It made him sad, considering what only Dream-Shelby's hands could do to him, he would have liked to get more. They were his dreams right ?

Maybe he was just too inexperienced for that, but he had always had many girls, he knew how things worked. She was special though. She was a mystery to him and sometimes he didn't want to imagine sex with her. He just knew it wouldn't be real enough.

Still he needed to get off, after a dream about her. He always masturbated afterward, having the imagined sensation of her hand around his cock still in his head.

TBC

A/N: I hope that was more detailed, like I said... I might not even realize when my stories are too fast, so please tell me ! Reviews please !^^


	3. The Kiss

S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'cause that's the one you really want 

Sex is always the answer,  
It's never a question,  
'cause the answer's yes  
Oh the answer's Yes  
Not just a suggestion  
If you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Nickelback – S.E.X

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

"No, Jesse. I can't just forget this ! Kissing your teacher is never a good idea, why would you think I could just pretend it never happened ?" Shelby felt the butterflies in her stomach try to beat her for stopping him, but she needed to ignore them. She needed to get out of that situation and think it through. She needed some time alone, some time far away from him, where she could get a clear thought, without stupid butterflies attacking her. But getting away wasn't as simple as it could have been, if she just had her keys with her.

Trapped in the auditorium with him and ONLY him, she had no chance but face him and fight her inner butterflies.

Cursing silently she went off of the stage and sat down in the first row.

_How did we even get into this situation? _

Getting them stranded in the auditorium was easy. She was pretty sure the butterflies had trapped them there, because while she was going through the school again, thinking she was the last one there, making sure she was, her mind wandered to Jesse and his last performance that day. Normally she never entered a room without her keys, just in case the cleaning lady closed a room up without looking in first. Today wasn't a normal day. Jesse's performance had been more than flawless and he had performed Nickelback's S.E.X, which left her totally distracted and not able to function properly.

She had gone to the auditorium, because she saw one of the doors shut, just as she looked around a corner. Finding Jesse inside, she was a little surprised to see him still in school. It was almost midnight and the cleaners might be closing up every room already.

Jesse had been searching for her, trying to ask her why she had ended rehearsal so abruptly. She never did that ! Telling him she had thought her kids might like some more freetime, she hoped he would just go home and never ask again. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying and in that moment, he knew.

"You would never ! Just tell me the real reason, you know I can keep my mouth shut. If it is because of Rachel, she loves you... She just needs time ! If it is because of me… I can work harder, I can be better if you want me to !"

"No, nothing like that ! I … I know Rachel needs time and I fully understand it, I can wait ! You were flawless today, there is no way you could actually do better ..." _Don't sound so enthusiastic! He's a kid !_ "... ehm … I just think the others can't keep up with you vocally, we need to work on that ! Maybe some freetime will help them focus !"

"It wont ! And you never say things like that, you always told us, we could only get better if we worked harder. This is your way of doing things and it became our way of doing things, too. I don't understand why you act so weird right now ! You said it yourself... I was flawless, so why let them go home ? You should have kept them here 'til tomorrow, or at least until they pass out ! That's how you do things !"

"Just go home Jesse, I don't need to remind you that I am the adult in here and I can make decisions like these on my own, without you telling me what to do !" That came out a little more defensive than she wanted and Jesse was surprised to see his coach break eye-contact. She never acted this way. He saw she was uncomfortable and decided to let it slide, for her own sake.

On his way out, he acted like nothing happened: "See you tomorrow in rehearsal !"

She was relieved that he had no intentions to make everything even more complicated and watched him make his way to the door.

When he couldn't open it, both of them took a deep breath. It might mean they would have to spend the night at the auditorium.

"Please tell me you have a key ?", he asked tense. She looked down at her hands, being surprised about herself, knowing she never went anywhere without her damn keys.

"I... I think I left them in my office."

"Maybe the other doors are still open." He went to the one of the other doors, she tried to open another.

Five minutes later, they hadn't found a way out. They weren't even able to get backstage, every single door was closed.

Shelby was angry at herself for getting into this. She was even more angry at herself for being here with Jesse. If she hadn't let them go home early, he wouldn't have come here, she would be trapped alone. That would have been way more comfortable, considering the fact that she couldn't get his performance out of her head.

"So we might need to find a way to get through the night. It's five after midnight so we only have... what … five or six hours to fill?"

"Six ! I'm the only one who's here at five. You wanna sleep?"

"No, I'm good ! You trained me to need music more than sleep, remember ?"

"Don't even start !" She got defensive again, leaving him stunned at how fast he could manage to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I … I didn't want to hurt you with any of that ! I just don't know why you changed so suddenly !" He sounded really concerned, which made her stomach fill with butterflies. They danced just because he cared so much.

She needed to get them under control before they made her do something really, really inappropriate. Mentally slapping each and every one of these freakin' butterflies, she tried to find an excuse for her actions.

"I... I... I just don't feel good today. That whole situation with Rachel was a little stressful. Just... can we just talk about something else ?"

He looked at her, not knowing if he could believe her right now, but stopping himself from asking any more questions. He needed to calm down. He needed to find a way to make her comfortable again.

For almost an hour they talked about setlists and choreographies and she really felt better in that time, still having butterflies in her stomach, but she was able to shut them up a little or at least ignore them as good as she could.

"Maybe we should do S.E.X for invitationals, you said it was flawless !"

That made her jump a little, reminding her of his performance earlier wasn't the best idea.

This time he saw the expression on her face clearly. She had closed her eyes for a second, trying to erase the image of him standing on that stage, singing that sex was the only answer. She was tense, breathing deep and shivering under his touch, when he put his hand on her arm. She just wanted to make sure she was OK, that she wasn't mad at him for bringing it up, even if he still didn't know why she had been mad in the first place.

When he felt her shiver slightly, his own little butterflies screamed in ecstasy, knowing she somewhat felt that connection between them, too. These butterflies might have been the reason for the next thing he did.

He leaned close to her, giving her a light kiss on the lips. There was that little spark, that tiny little spark, telling him he did the right thing. He knew she felt it too, because she wasn't pushing him back, yelling at him how wrong it was. He even felt her lean into the kiss, just a second before she backed away, standing up, yelling at him.  
"No, Jesse! No, this … no … we can't... no... it's just not right ! I'm your teacher for Christ's sake !"

"I...I'm sorry, maybe we could just forget this ! I was stupid... I'm so sorry !"

"No, Jesse. I can't just forget this ! Kissing your teacher is never a good idea, why would you think I could just pretend it never happened ?"

Right, that's how she got into that situation, but where was the way out ?

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

A/N: Haha... God, I really needed more than an hour for this one ! Hope you liked it !

Yeah … got an A- in economy today … and NO... we don't even have multiple choice in

Germany !

Well, I guess I needed to say that right now... I don't know why ^^

It's 22:30 right now, so I'm going to bed ! School tomorrow !T_T.

Tell me what you thought ! I'll only upload a new chapter if someone REVIEWS this !

Yeah I know I'm pathetic !^^

Good night !


	4. To be with you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you

Mr. Big- To Be With You

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Silence. It always makes people uncomfortable, but in situations like these, talking could do her more harm.

She doesn't trust her voice enough to talk anymore, while the butterflies seem to take over her whole body. When Shelby broke the kiss, the butterflies started organizing a protest. It was held now and it felt like jumping cows joined them, to protest for love. Well, maybe they were protesting for sex, because they symbolized her inner Maureen, but they were obviously protesting !

She felt sick for a moment, fighting against her feelings left her tired and unwilling to hold them back one more second.

Jesse seemed to look right through her facade and see her inner conflict. In fact she must have looked pretty confused. Normally if person A doesn't feel anything for person B and gets kissed by person B, person A isn't confused, but may be a little angry. Shelby was totally confused and he could see that. His kiss had confused her, he had made her facade brake a little.

He had to do something, this might be the only chance he ever gets.

Slowly walking over to her, he sat down beside her, his hand slightly touching her arm. She didn't look up, was too deep in thought, he figured.

His thumb caressed her wrist, taking her out of her thoughts, making her shiver a bit. She didn't say anything, just sat there and slowly raised her head to look at him.

There was that little spark in his eyes, that made the butterflies giggle lightly. She felt like a teenager again, doing something forbidden. She did do something wrong, she had let him kiss her, she had let him touch her and she just couldn't bring herself to push him away now.

It made her feel weak, but the facade she had held up all these years was broken. He knew her too well, to not notice the pain in her gaze. The pain she felt, knowing she could never have him. It was inappropriate and everything but normal. She knew it wasn't meant to be. But why was it so hard to resist? Why did the urge to kiss him get stronger each second ?

The butterflies, the damn butterflies have that effect. What else could it be ? Love ?... No, he was her student, she couldn't love him. Lust ?... Maybe, she sure as hell wouldn't mind fucking him..., if he wasn't her student and if he was legal. But he is her student and he is still 17.

With her emotions set free, _**almost**_ free, he guessed, it was easy for him to read her. He could see her pain, her sadness, her anger and he wasn't sure if that tiny little spark was love or lust, but it was one of these things and he didn't care which one. A tiny little spark of either love or lust, he would need to make fire out of that spark, it was the only thing he could think about in that moment.

For the second time that night, he leaned in and kissed her. This time, it wasn't just a small sweet kiss, he tried to make that spark grow, so he put more passion into the kiss. Like last time, she didn't push him away the first few seconds, but this time she didn't push him away at all. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it in the next moment, trying to make the butterflies shut up.

They did, in fact they were totally stunned, that their protest had worked. They were totally silent for a few seconds and Shelby felt them relax. She also felt herself get wet, although she had no intention on having sex with him. One of the jumping cows just kicked her for that thought. Yap, the cows had been protesting for sex and the butterflies for love. So which inner dramaqueen did the butterflies represent? She couldn't think about that right now, she had to postpone thinking to a later time, a time where Jesse wasn't with her.

Back in reality, Shelby realized that Jesse's hand hat found her waist and was slowly caressing her skin. WAIT,_ how did his hand get under my shirt ?_

Well, she should think less about butterflies and cows and try to stay in this moment.

The cows stopped protesting a few seconds later, when Jesse's hand cupped one of Shelby's breasts and she didn't stop him.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

"Stop, wait ! We... we can't do this !" She pulled back abruptly, realizing she had made a huge mistake, letting him get so far.

She started walking through the auditorium, never stopping, but walking slowly, thinking about what to say next. She couldn't believe she had let him touch her like this. She couldn't believe how much she had enjoyed it. She couldn't believe how many butterflies and cows could life in her stomach.

Jesse knew, if she kept thinking she might even find a way to keep him as far away as possible, even right now. He needed to get her attention back. Knowing that she felt their connection just as much as he did, he couldn't bring himself to hold back. He wanted her too much. He loved her too much. But he also knew that she wanted to be as professional as possible and keep distance, so he needed some way to get close to her without really getting close to her, so she would let him get close to her for real. His mind kept thinking really weird, maybe the hormones started taking over. The last clear decision he made was, to sing to her. That would make her forget how wrong this whole thing was. So he went up on stage and started singing.

_**I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you  
**_…

TBC

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm a bad person, but I'm just not in the mood to let them get together right now ^^ Aaaand I still wanna eat SUSHIIIIIII ! T_T and I still don't have any T_T.

Well, I got school tomorrow, so I should get to bed now ! It's 21:57 ^^

Aaaaah... I get back my english test tomorrow ! That's kinda freaking me out now !

REVIEWS PLS !


	5. Gorgeous

_In a perfect world, in another time  
In a far off place we wouldn't need to justify  
Everything we are  
And all that we believe  
We could finally be  
Whoever we both want to be  
And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me. _

_Gorgeous- Idina Menzel _

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

When she heard him sing, the butterflies started dancing, which was relieving while they had only been flying around without sense before. It felt nice and made her comfortable, even if she didn't want to get comfortable, because the last few rational thinking parts of her brain were telling her to _stop this whole thing right here_ and _get a fucking hobby !_

He watched her as she stopped moving, sitting down in the first row again. When he finished the song her went down to sit next to her, trying to be as understanding as he could.

"I'm sorry that... that I … that I kissed you without warning. I know for sure that you feel it too, our connection ! And...and I know it's inappropriate and against the law and … a little weird, but I need you ! I need to be close to you, to ...well, kiss you … and … you know … I'm a guy .. and I'm not blind ! Every straight guy with eyes wants you... and maybe some gay guys do too. I just... I want to be with you. I don't care if it's wrong. I don't care how weird it might seem. I … I love you !"

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Now she felt the butterflies go crazy, telling her what she had to know. _You love him, too ! _

She thought back to the great moments she had spent with him and their two kisses today and now, nothing seemed to matter anymore. It felt like everything had just found a meaning.

Normally she would laugh at how dramatic this moment felt, because it made her feel like a bad actress in a soap opera, but feeling loved again, feeling needed again, was so much better than any other feeling.

Some of the butterflies had gotten into her head and killed the last rational thinking cells there.

Jesse looked a little lost so Shelby decided to get him out of his funk. Her inner Maureen had just the right idea for that.

She leaned over to him, took his head in both her hands and kissed him passionately. When he slid his tongue into her mouth, she moved slightly so she was now straddling him. His hands reached for the hem of her shirt, trying to take it off and she broke the kiss for a second so he could throw the shirt somewhere far away. Then her hands were in his hair and she kissed him again.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Lying on the floor next to each other, both naked and breathing heavily, they stared at each other. She couldn't help but smile, while the butterflies and cows had finally gotten tired. Jesse kissed her softly, running one of his hands through her hair, trying to capture the moment.

For a second it felt like the world around them had totally stopped and only the two of them mattered now.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Shelby suddenly sat up, looking a little shocked, scanning the auditorium for something.

"'You OK?"

"What time is it ? Jesse, have you seen my watch ?"

He found it on one of the seats,"Almost six ! You got a great sense for that !"

She smiled at him for a second, then started getting dressed. "You should get dressed too. Someone might come in any second !"

He put on his clothes, his eyes never leaving her body for long. He wanted to capture this picture of her for the night, when he would be alone. Or at least he guessed he would be alone. They really needed to talk about that.

When both of them were dressed, he pulled her in for a hug, kissing her slowly while his hands caressed her back and her ass. She felt like she could do this all day long.

Then they heard one of the doors open and separated immediately.

…

TBC

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

A/N: Well, I don't even know where I want them to go with it yet ^^ so the next chap might take a while. But I think REVIEWS would help ^^ tell me what you think !


	6. Aftermath

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret- or life is yours to miss._

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

_Rent-No day but today_

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Almost ten minutes later, she was back in her office getting ready for work. He was in the boys locker room, changing clothes, trying to get his mind off of his beautiful teacher, so he could concentrate on school.

They hadn't been caught. One of Shelby's colleagues had entered the auditorium, but Shelby and Jesse had separated fast enough. They had told the guy that she had forgotten her keys (which was the truth ) and that they had been sitting over set lists all night to get through ( which, as you know, wasn't really everything that had happened ). The teacher had believed them, knowing Shelby long enough to consider her totally professional.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

They went through the day, only seeing each other twice in the hallway. Later they had VA rehearsals and everything went as normal as it could, considering that they hadn't acted normal in quite a time, because of... well, let's call it daydreams. Nobody wondered why they avoided every single touch, even being close to each other wasn't an option.

Both knew they needed to talk about last night.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Sex always means something. Some might say sex needs love, others might argue that sex is only supposed to feel good, make people forget, make them have fun, decrease stress.

Shelby and Jesse both weren't people that say that sex needs love.

Shelby described it as essential. It was her own way to forget about everything she lost, or never had, her way of calming down, her only way to ever feel close to somebody. She wasn't a woman to sleep around, fucking every guy that wants her (she wouldn't have time for anything else anymore !). She just wanted to feel alive, get her thoughts off of her unaccomplished dreams.

He was young, still trying to find a meaning to his life. He wanted to experience the pleasure sex gave him, over and over and over. He wasn't a guy who fucks every girl that comes around. He definitely wasn't the guy who fucks his teacher just to fuck her, to know how it feels. Sure that was one of the reasons too, but not the only one. Since puberty he had liked her. She had been the first woman who got him thinking about sex, but he had come to care about her in a deeper, more intimate way.

Shelby had always seen him as her star, the one who would get her lots of trophies, but she had started to think about him in an entirely different way, when he began to slightly flirt with her. She was an experienced woman, while the boys and girls in VA never realized he was flirting, she did. He did, too. He knew what he was doing, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself.

But when the flirting wasn't enough anymore, he actually started to worry about himself. He should have never started this in the first place. So he tried to hide his upcoming feelings and avoided her.

She knew what that meant and, starting to feel it herself, she did the exact same thing. She didn't want to hurt him, or loose him in any way.

Now they had made a huge mistake. What started out as flirting between a student and a teacher, which didn't really mean anything to them, had become a serious attraction that had found it's climax in... well, their way too intimate encounter last night.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

This had become serious. No fun anymore, at least not while they were apart and thinking of it.

_It should never have happened in the first place ! Why the hell did I do that ?_

At this moment Jesse entered her office. Practice had been over for more than an hour, what was he still doing here ?

_Oh, right that's why I did that ! _Scanning him from his head to his feet, she remembered why she had flirted with him in the first place, why she had began to like him and why she had let him fuck her last night.

"We should talk !" _Wow, sometimes he is more mature than I am !_

"I know, you wanna have a seat ?"

"Sure." He seemed a little nervous, which was totally normal considering the fact that he still had all the memories of last night in his head, still fresh and still arousing him way too much.

"So, … Last night !... I … I don't know how to put this !... Maybe we should just try to... well, … forget about it ! It's not like it meant anything right ?" It felt weird saying this, she didn't feel so herself, so why should she want him to think so. But she was the adult in here, she needed to control the situation, she needed to end this before they make any more faults. _What more faults could I make ? I mean, we had sex , right ? How are we supposed to get more intimate ? Maybe I should just stop thinking about it ! It's still wrong, just that we already had sex doesn't make it any better !_

Jesse was hurt, knowing she didn't really mean what she said. She was just professional and he wanted her to act on her feelings. _How could I ever think she would change ! Maybe I should just go and leave her to herself. She knows she wants me and still she thinks keeping our distance will make it better !_

"Sure, whatever you say !", with that he left, anger written on his face as much as sadness and a glimpse of love, when he looked back at her before he closed the door behind him.

Shelby sank deeper in the chair, holding her hands to her head, feeling the tears build up inside of her. _God, why can't this be easy ?_

...

TBC

A/N: Well, that's it for today ! Wow it's only 15:12 here ^^ I can't remember writing a story while the sun was still up ^^ Ok, bye then, hope you liked this chapter, REVIEWS would be nice !


	7. Defying Gravity

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Some things are worth fighting for. Some rules are made to be broken.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

_Defying Gravity- Idina Menzel._

Shelby had always loved that song. She loved hearing it, she loved singing it and she loved dreaming of living it. She never really got around to break rules, trust her instincts, close her eyes and leap. She had always been holding back.

Maybe that was the reason her dream of being a star didn't work out the way she wanted and maybe it was the reason, why she couldn't give Jesse a chance.

She wanted him close to her. She wanted to kiss him, touch him, fuck him. But there were rules against it. Laws that said their love was a crime. HER love was a crime.

He was allowed to think of her in any way he wanted. He could love her without the fear of having to go to jail. Sure he wasn't supposed to love his teacher, but nobody cared as long as she didn't give him any chance.

She had to control the situation. She had to find a solution for this problem. It was her duty to teach him how to sing, not how to kiss, touch, love and fuck. She was responsible, not only for her actions, but for his, too.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Lying in bed that night, he thought back to his day, their incredible experience, her last 'speech'. He didn't want this to end. It felt too good to be wrong. His need for her grew even stronger that night and he had to find a way to make her change her mind, make her give him a chance.

He would try everything he could, to make this work for both of them. Even if it meant waiting 'til he was 18, and leaving Carmel. That way, she wouldn't be his teacher anymore and he would be legal. He loved her to much to give up on her.

His dream of being a star suddenly became less important than his dream of being close to her. Leaving VA meant reducing his chances of winning another national title, by that also reducing his chances of being a star. But the memory of their first time together was better than any stage experience he had ever had, which made the decision between Broadway and her much easier.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

_I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost! _

Still listening to the song, she felt herself getting stronger. Her thoughts kept going back to Jesse, his perfect body, his hard cock, his incredible voice, their unforgettable sex. She couldn't help but think of him as more than a student, as more than a friend. Maybe people were right, Love doesn't know any rules.

At some point, she felt lonely. From time to time she had the feeling, her decision could have been wrong, that they could have a future together. These thoughts got stronger and stronger.

She needed to see him, talk to him, tell him she didn't mean it, tell him she loved him, tell him she wanted him more than anything else. But in a way, she cared too much. She wanted him to make his dreams come true, to be a star. She loved him too much to kill his reputation.

That night, Shelby quit her job, telling her boss she had to take care of a family member.

She left for New York, deciding to wait for him. Wait 'til he was a star, wait 'til he had accomplished his dreams. She wanted him to be able to forget her at some point. She didn't even care if he would want her in the future, she just needed him to be happy, to have the life he always wanted, to be free of anything that might hold him back.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

When he walked into school the next day, he only wanted to go see her, tell her about his idea of leaving Carmel to be with her when he finally turned 18, but she was nowhere to be found. He decided to wait 'til after rehearsals, but another teacher told him and the rest of VA that their teacher had left, that she wont come back any time soon. They were going to get a new coach, but they would never get a new Shelby. She was unique. She was the coach, who made them big. She was the teacher, who only cared about good performances, who always had critic for everyone. They needed her to win nationals, but Jesse knew she wouldn't have left without a plan B.

She had left him a message. One that nobody would understand, except of him.

He had gone to her office after rehearsals (he had taken over coaching VA for the next few weeks). All her stuff was gone, except hundreds of sheet music and choreography folders. On her desk he found a note: "The future is for those, who believe in the beauty if their dreams!- Eleanor Roosevelt". He knew she meant him. He knew she wanted him to make is dreams come true, be a star, life in NY, make his fans happy. She wanted him to take over VA and get them another national title this year.

It made him sad, seeing she didn't know what an important role she played in his dreams, but he knew he would have to do what she wanted, because that was the only way he would ever have her. They would find a way to get back together in the future. They would figure something out. She would find him. He needed to remind himself of that, every night he thought of her. She would find him, when he lived his dream, when she thought the time was right. He needed to wait 'til then and make his other dreams come true, because that was the only chance to ever see her again, the only chance to ever have her.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

TBC ^^

A/N: I know I'm a bad person ! I update this way too slow^^ I promise the next chapter will be up soon, but I set one condition ^^ I only upload another chap. if I get at least 4 Reviews ^^ (Yeah I know … still a bad person) luv ya

REVIEWS PLS !


	8. Finish

_About 5 Years later..._

Jesse had arrived on Broadway about four years ago. Since then, he had been in three shows, originated one role and had thousands of fans. Shelby had seen every single performance of him. He never saw her anywhere, he never even found out where she lived now. He didn't really search for her either, knowing she would find him when the time was right.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

When she sat in front of the TV watching the Tony's, she knew the time had come. She could contact him now. He won three Tony's that year, leaving her a little stunned, but way too proud to be stunned for longer than a few seconds. She decided it was time to pay him a little visit after she heard his speech:

_I want to thank my co-stars, my agent and everyone who ever believed in me , but all three awards are dedicated to the love of my life. I love you Shelby! Always have and always will! _

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

When he came to the theater the next day, he only hoped for her to have called, or to have sent a letter or something. He wanted to know where she was, if she was okay. He didn't except her to actually come to the theater or something. Thinking she would want to start this slowly, he guessed she would have called. Walking into his dress room, he was more than surprised to see her there.

"My Star.", was the first thing she said, walking over to him to give him a light kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss, bringing her closer with his arms, trying to find out if she was just his imagination. Turned out she wasn't.

He backed her up against the wall, running his hands over her body. The memories of their night back in school had fainted a little, due to many dreams about it.

Taking off each others clothes was taking way too long. Therefor his shirt ended up ripped open in front, somewhere on the floor and her panties landed next to it. After a few seconds the couple was lying on the couch, naked and exploring each others bodies. Both of them had problems reminding themselves that they weren't imagining this. There had been too many dreams, making the lines between reality and imagination blur.

Dreams never really get very close to reality, at least not in the point of perfection. Their sex in his dressing room was even better than the sex in the auditorium, maybe due to more experience on both sides.

Afterward they just lay there, forgetting everything around them.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

They had each other now, that was all that mattered. His dreams had come true, at least most of them, since he wouldn't be able to have kids with her. But they could still adopt a baby. He was totally happy to finally have the love of his life and she couldn't stop smiling at the perfection of their moments together. The only weird thing at that second was, that Jesse was going to be Rachel's stepfather, but they would master that difficulty as good as the other ones, that had occurred throughout their relationship.

After all, love doesn't know any rules, even if following rules and regulations can have a huge influence on it, love should always be taken more serious.

The END.

A/N: In my opinion, this is finished! I hope you liked it and read and write more Shelby/Jesse fanfic. And yes I really think relationships with an age difference like that can work! What do you think? Can it work? REVIEW !


End file.
